Juste une fois, avant la fin
by HauntedAstoria
Summary: "C'est plus de ton âge de jouer à cache cache, tu sais Granger ! Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, pas de problème. Par contre, fais attention, j'ai tendance à être mal luné et je suis un très mauvais perdant. J'espère que tu cours vite". A cet instant Hermione se jura de tuer Harry, mais elle devait d'abord sortir vivante de cette salle.


**_Edit 01 juillet 2017 : Après plusieurs reviews dans ce sens là, une suite va être donnée à ce chapitre ! Il est en court d'écriture !_**

 ** _PS: quelques fautes persistent. Désolé._**

 ** _Cissy._**

* * *

 ** _Drago Maloy / Hermione Granger_**

 ** _juste une fois avant la fin_**

Hermione était anxieuse. Assise dans la grande salle devant son assiette, elle mâchait nerveusement le manche de sa cuillère, marmonnait contre l'injustice dons le monde avait fait preuve contre elle et ne voulait même pas ouvrir son livre d'histoire de la magie, au risque de s'étouffer avec les pages. Elle regardait avec dégoût ses croissants en forme de bonhomme de neige qu'elle continuait de décapiter et mourrait d'envie de massacrer ses toasts couverts de fausse neige, sur lesquels de la confiture était étalée. En fait, manger ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités, mourir était en revanche en haut de la liste des choses à faire dans la journée et ce, malgré la neige.

Quand Harry et Ron vinrent s'asseoir près d'elle, Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Elle s'afférait maintenant au massacre de son œuf au plat qui ne ressemblait plus à rien d'autre qu'à un tas gluant et informe jaune et blanc. Les deux amis se regardèrent et déglutirent, mais avant même qu'Harry ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Ron sollicita une partie discrète de pierre, papier, ciseau pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait mettre sa vie en jeu. Harry fut déclaré grand perdant.

-Tout ira bien Hermione. Murmura Harry en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. C'est pas la première fois que tu surveilles Malfoy quand il va dans la salle sur demande. T'as seulement à te cacher et à observer. On va ien finir par savoir ce qu'il y fait.

\- Je sais, je sais. S'énerva la jeune femme en abattant sa fourchette dans les restes de son œuf. Mais... je ne sais pas... il est bizarre depuis quelque temps... il me fixe... ça ne me rassure vraiment pas. Il doit avoir des doutes... je n'ai pas envie de me faire attraper. On a des examens bientôt. Mon agenda m'a mordu le doigt hier parce que j'ai raté des heures de révision.

\- Hermione, les serpentard nous fixent toujours. Ils sont comme ça. Ils cherchent une faille à exploiter et Malfoy te déteste, je ne pense pas qu'il ait des doutes. C'est peut-être... parce-que tu as littéralement explosé sa note en histoire de la magie ?

-Fallait voir sa tête quand Binns a dit ta note, il le vivait mal. Continua Ron en mettant une tartine grossièrement beurrée dans sa bouche.

\- On aurait bien pris ta place, mais on a entraînement... Continua Harry l'air désolé.

\- Je rentre, je suis, je regarde et je sors. Hermione se demanda alors si elle pouvait s'étouffer avec les restes de son œuf, mais abandonna cette idée quand Harry lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Il s'en va. Lui souffla son meilleur ami. S'il y a un souci, tu sais quoi faire.

\- Si je suis dans la salle sur demande, j'aurai du mal à balancer des gerbes d'étincelles, crétin. J'y vais.

La brunette, laissa un peu de répit à son plat, ramassa rapidement ses affaires et fila presque en courant, sans même un mot pour ses amis. Malfoy venait de sortir de la grande salle d'un pas pressé et ne cessait de regarder de tous les côtés.

Il avait été décidé depuis quelques semaines qu'elle suivrait Malfoy dans la salle sur demande afin de savoir ce qu'il y faisait. Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas le faire au vu de leurs emplois du temps bien trop différents et si cela ne lui plaisait que moyennement, elle devait s'y faire, elle avait dit oui. Ils se relayaient pour le surveiller, mais ils n'étaient jamais entrés dans la salle avec lui et aujourd'hui, Hermione devait franchir ce pas qui pourrait la mener dans un piège, si son mauvais pressentiment s'avérait juste. Comme l'avait dit Harry, Hermione était la plus douée du trio, elle serait plus discrète et s'il arrivait malheur, elle saurait se défendre, enfin... Selon Harry. Selon elle, elle allait se faire attraper, car le stress la rendait aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines.

Pourtant, Hermione savait que si malheur, il y avait, elle serait incapable de lutter, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait peur de Drago Malfoy et que personne ne le savait. Elle avait beau se montrer forte devant cet énergumène à la chevelure blonde peroxydée, en vérité, elle était terrorisée, sans savoir pourquoi. Étrangement, depuis plusieurs jours, sa peur augmentée à chaque détour de couloirs. Elle sentait le regard pesant du Serpentard se poser sur elle un peu trop souvent à son goût. Quand elle se retournait dans un couloir, il se trouvait au bout, il lui adressait un fin sourire et disparaissait. Il venait à côté d'elle lors de certains cours et se taisait, il était simplement là et c'était pire que tout, car elle ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Harry ne savait pas, il ne comprendrait pas.

Hermione tremblait d'effrois à la simple présence du vert et argent, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'insulter. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi mal et parfois, cela prenait une ampleur telle qu'il fallait les arrêter avant de les voir en venir aux mains, mais ces temps-ci cela arrivait moins souvent et le château ne s'en portait que mieux, mais Hermione le vivait très mal. Il préparait quelque chose, elle le sentait.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Les Serpentard faisaient peur et les Gryffondors se défendaient. Hermione et Malfoy étaient à eux deux le parfait exemple des relations entre les deux maisons. Il lui faisait peur, elle se défendait et le château en tremblait de toutes ses pierres.

Hermione resta à bonne distance de Malfoy, se cachant derrière les statues, dans les angles de couloirs, elle avait même enlevé ses chaussures pour ne pas être entendue, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, car le sol était glacial.

Elle le suivit dans une grande partie du château, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait autant de détours, c'était la première fois. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le serpentard arriva enfin devant la salle sur demande. Il posa son sac, regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant, passa trois fois devant la tapisserie et la porte commença à se dessiner devant lui, ses ornements sortirent du mur dans un bruit léger et discret. Le jeune homme regarda une fois de plus autour de lui, prit son sac et pénétra dans la salle. À cet instant Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite possible et réussit au prix de nombreux efforts pour ne pas faire trop de bruit à passer la porte qui manqua de la couper en deux en se refermant.

La salle sur demande avait toujours intrigué Hermione. Cette pièce dont on ne connaissait pas les dimensions réelles, cette salle qui cachait tellement de secrets, de livres, de montagnes de meubles qui tenaient par magie, de bruits étranges, cet autre monde, lieu de vies insoupçonnées. Cet endroit mythique était un grenier géant, c'était pour Hermione une source d'émerveillement constant, un peu comme le pays des merveilles, mais en plus sombre. Elle avait toujours voulu voir la salle sous cette forme pour pouvoir fouiller et se perdre dans les dédales de meubles, de statues, de livres et de choses dont elle ne soupçonnait certainement pas l'existence.

La préfète commença à marcher sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, la peur au ventre. Elle avait perdu la trace de Malfoy en quelques secondes. Le perdre de vue signifiait potentiellement se faire prendre. Elle s'arrêta et décida de tendre l'oreille. La plainte émise par le gramophone, quelques craquements qui provenaient des meubles anciens, mais rien de plus. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit quelque chose ressemblant à un murmure qui se répercutait en un écho très faible à travers la salle. Ce murmure était probablement le sien. Hermione erra un long moment à la poursuite de ce murmure, avant de retrouver sa cible.

Il se tenait immobile devant une immense armoire de couleur sombre, à trois portes qu'elle reconnut comme une armoire à disparaître. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle put alors qu'elle se cachait derrière une étagère remplie de bocaux en verre et de livres poussiéreux grossièrement empilés.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de cette armoire ? Pourquoi y allait-il chaque jour ? Que faisait-il ? Était-ce cela qui le rendait étrange ?

S'il en avait pour un moment avec cette armoire, elle allait finir par avoir mal au dos à force d'attendre et d'observer, aussi Hermione posa doucement son sac au sol, en tachant de ne pas se détacher de Malfoy qui lui tournait le dos et ouvrait la porte de l'armoire en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Et comme rien de fâcheux ne lui était encore arrivé, Hermione se coinça le pied dans la lanière de son sac. Elle étouffa un juron et s'en débarrassa, fit glisser son sac un peu plus loin et se remit à sa place afin de poursuivre sa mission d'observation, mais son ennemi n'était plus à la sienne et la peur l'envahit. Il avait compris. Il savait qu'elle était là.

Elle n'osa plus bouger et tenta de se concentrer sur le moindre bruit, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, elle était morte de peur et ne s'entendait plus penser. Il était temps de partir. Lentement, Hermione recula afin de fuir, mais elle se heurta à quelque chose qui n'était visiblement pas un meuble. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, qu'une main l'empoigna par l'épaule pour la forcer à se retourner et lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

-Je ne supporte pas les miss je sais tout et encore moins les fouineuses dans ton genre. Cracha Drago Malfoy en mettant la baguette d'Hermione dans la poche intérieure de son blaser, tout en fixant la jeune femme de son regard glacial. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et toi ? Trembla Hermione qui se sentait ses moyens s'enfuir sans l'attendre.

\- Je pose les questions et toi, tu réponds, crois-moi, c'est un conseil Granger. Il était froid, plein de haine et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas et puis, la route est à tout le monde.

\- Tu m'observais. Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas la première fois, donc ça me concerne. Tu es peut-être discrète, mais je le suis plus que toi. Alors, réponds ! Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard si menaçant qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé et maudit Harry et Ron de l'avoir envoyé là.

\- Non. Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu es exaspérante. Les Gryffondor, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous et votre courage à la con. Il leva sa baguette. Je vais tâcher de me montrer plus persuasif.

N'ayant plus de baguette et incapable de bouger, Hermione mit ses mains devant son visage, mais il ne la frappa pas d'un sort comme elle l'aurait cru. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira avec lui, la faisant sortir de sa cachette. Elle tenta de se débattre pour fuir et avertir les autres, mais rien n'y fit, il était bien plus fort qu'elle et avait sa baguette. Il semblait passablement en colère de devoir interrompre son activité pour devoir s'occuper d'elle, mais au-delà de cette colère palpable, elle pouvait entrevoir un brin d'inquiétude, peut-être à l'idée que ses activités ne soient découvertes ou pire.

-On va passer un marché. Dit-il en la plaquant contre l'armoire à disparaître. Soit, tu me dis ce que tu fais là et tu repars, en contrepartie bien sûr, tu n'as rien vu. Soit, tu ne me dis rien et je teste cette armoire avec toi, mais je doute que tu en ressortes entière, enfin que tu en ressortes ou pas, cela m'est parfaitement égal. Il sourit, fière.

\- Tu n'es qu'un...

\- Serpentard.

\- J'allai dire, un parfait connard, mais ça rime avec Serpentard, donc je suppose que c'est la même chose. Donc non, je ne te dirais rien. Cracha Hermione en se débattant de plus belle.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Drago Malfoy ne supportait pas, c'était la résistance féminine, le non. Que ce soit une jolie fille ou que ce soit Granger. D'ailleurs, c'était surtout sa résistance qu'il ne supportait pas. Elle était toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme et non un dieu, que tout le monde n'était pas à ses ordres et qu'il devait apprendre à contrôler sa frustration. Elle et sa tignasse indomptable, elle et sa main qui se levait à chaque question, elle et ses amis. Elle était sa plaie. Il avait beau la tenir sous sa coupe, elle continuait de lui résister. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui cédait pas, pourquoi elle ne laissait pas tomber le combat au moins une fois. Sentant la colère grimper en lui, il plongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux colériques et apeurés de la rouge et or dans l'espoir de la faire plier.

Elle avait un regard comme il en voyait rarement, étant donné que les gens baissés les yeux en sa présence. C'était un regard ambré où venait se promener quelques reflets dorés. Son regard reflétait la rage, la peur, le défi, l'indécence. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il le défiait et surmontait sa peur pour l'affronter.

Drago laissa sa main glisser le long de la porte de l'armoire et sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha d'elle, approchant ainsi l'objet le plus dangereux qu'il ait eu à voir jusqu'à ce jour. Le jeune homme avait du mal à l'avouer, mais il avait toujours été intrigué par cette fille qui, de par sa banalité pitoyable parvenait à se démarquer des autres. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur elle. Ses cheveux à peine coiffés retombaient sur ses épaules si frêles qu'elles pouvaient certainement se briser avec une simple pression. Il pencha légèrement la tête et le parfum fleurit et délicat qui flottait autour d'Hermione lui arracha un léger sursaut. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête comme pour tenter de retrouver sa concentration, puis les rouvrit pour détailler son cou. Sa peau était pâle, sans aucune imperfection. L'envie de la toucher était aussi présente que pesante.

Hermione pouvait le frapper, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas. La bataille devenait trop intéressante pour être aussi vite délaissée. Malfoy avait un comportement étrange, mais elle se sentait aussi différente. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle ressentait une excitation particulière, qui faisait battre son cœur, trembler son corps et la faisait frissonner alors que quelques secondes avant elle avait manqué de mourir de peur. Hermione faisait comme elle pouvait pour gérer la crise. Elle le voyait s'approcher, la regarder d'un air absent, mais à la fois concentré, comme s'il cherchait l'endroit où frapper. Elle l'entendait respirer, sentait son regard la transpercer et se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par exploser tellement la chaleur de son corps augmentait et la faisait presque défaillir. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, si bien qu'elle n'entendait que lui, elle sentait de petites goûtes de sueur perler sur sa tempe alors qu'elle cherchait à échapper à cette situation qui allait finir par devenir incontrôlable et pas pour de mauvaises raisons.

Le jeune Malfoy continuait quant à lui de se concentrer sur son parfum, sa peau, sa chevelure, son col de chemise. Il continuait de chercher comment la faire tomber, car il le fallait, quand il cessa tout mouvement. Si peu de distance entre eux commençait à faire réagir son propre corps d'une façon non désirée. Il fut alors foudroyé par la stupeur et recula. Elle restait là, dos à la porte, les mains jointes derrière son dos, son visage innocent, inquiet et pourtant si désireux de vivre et de se battre. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était prête à se battre malgré ce qu'il semblait se passer. Quelque chose d'anormal, de contre nature. Il fallait remettre les choses à leur place.

Les relations Gryffondor, Serpentard ne devaient pas changer. Ils le savaient. Hermione devait réagir, car l'effet du jeune homme sur elle, était inquiétant. Pourtant, elle devait aussi récupérer sa baguette à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé durant les minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. La seule idée qu'elle avait ne lui permettrait pas de récupérer sa baguette, mais pouvait lui faire gagner un peu de temps. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décolla lentement de l'armoire et commença à fixer droit dans les yeux le serpentard. Elle y lisait un malaise certain, mais elle n'allait pas mieux, pourtant, elle devait bouger, elle devait forcer son corps à réagir. Elle avança vers Drago Malfoy et éteignant le moindre incendie, elle finit par se retrouver tout contre lui. Il n'agissait pas, il était perdu par tant d'indécence de sa part. Elle l'écoutait respirer et l'entendait lui répondre. Elle aurait pu rester là, perdu dans son regard d'acier durant des heures, c'était une première, c'était étrange et si attirant. Le calme lui donnait un tout autre visage. Mais rien ne devait changer. C'est alors qu'elle changea brusquement d'attitude, son regard doré se durcit brutalement, elle le poussa, attrapa un drap qui recouvrait une chaise juste à côté d'elle et l'envoya sur Malfoy. Un cri de rage retentit, Drago retira le drap et ne put constater que le vide en face de lui.

-J'ai ta baguette ! Hurla le serpentard.

-Je sais ! Mais moi, j'ai ta précieuse chevalière mon cher ! Tonna la voix d'Hemione en écho.

En effet, quand Drago leva sa main, il s'aperçut que "cette garce" comme il était en train de l'appeler dans sa tête, venait de lui retirer sa précieuse chevalière. Elle allait certainement demander à l'échanger contre sa baguette, mais un Malfoy restait un être de mauvaise foi et mauvais perdant. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, surtout pas par elle.

-Tu veux jouer Granger ? On va jouer. Murmura le jeune homme pour lui, un sourire terrifiant s'étirant sur son visage.

Il rangea sa baguette et se mit à courir, tentant de suivre la jeune fille en écoutant ses pas raisonner dans l'immensité de la salle.

Les couloirs de meubles, d'objets en tous genres, les colonnes qui menaçaient de s'écraser au sol, les bruits étranges qui provenaient des armoires, la plainte du gramophone, les cages vides. Les immenses étagères remplies de livres, de bocaux qui feraient rêver Rogue, décidément cette salle regorgeait de choses étranges, mais rien permettant de trouver Granger et Drago commençait à sérieusement perdre patience, alors que la course ne faisait que commencer. Il l'entendait courir, mais ne la voyait pas. Étrangement, au fur et à mesure que sa patience se perdait, il sentait une excitation étrange l'enivrer, de sorte que cette poursuite se transforma en une sorte de jeu. La poursuivre, l'attraper, la faire souffrir, la voir plier. Un jeu de domination dont il rêvait.

Il s'arrêta de courir et écouta attentivement. Plus de bruit de pas, elle devait se cacher.

-C'est plus de ton âge de jouer à cache cache, tu sais Granger ! Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, pas de problème. Par contre, fais attention, en ce moment, j'ai tendance à être mal luné et à être un mauvais perdant.

-Moi aussi, j'aime jouer Malfoy.

Sa voix était proche. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il regarda tout autour de lui et dans le reflet d'un miroir, il la vit. Elle était collée contre une statue représentant un guerrier romain. Elle s'était reculée jusque dans le creux de la cape de la statue. Si stupide, pensa le serpentard en avançant lentement vers elle, a pas de loup, guettant sa proie avec une avidité non dissimulée. Elle éveillait en lui quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien et il en avait besoin, même si cela passait par la souffrance de la Gryffondor. Une fois derrière elle, il attendit.

Drago Malfoy si proche, avec un comportement si étrange, un regard aussi glacial qu'attirant. Hermione se demandait encore comment tout cela aurait pu finir s'il ne s'était pas écarté. Pourtant, elle se souvenait de sa main, glissant sur la paroi de l'armoire, frôlant sa peau. Sa respiration saccadée à vous en faire frissonner. C'était un duel pour prendre le pouvoir.

C'est alors, que deux mains glissèrent sur ses épaules pour remonter le long de sa nuque et dégager ses cheveux, laissant ainsi sa peau à nue. Les doigts Drago Malfoy s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de sa gorge, laissant la gryffondor sans défenses.

-C'est bien dommage Granger, j'aurai pris grand plaisir à te pourchasser encore, encore et encore, mais là, je n'ai plus le temps. Murmura le jeune homme en frôlant la peau de la jeune femme.

-Tu es répugnant. Cracha Hermione.

-Prendre ma chevalière... très mauvaise idée. Je déteste qu'on touche à cette chevalière. J'y tiens.

Il força Hermione à se retourner en la tenant par la gorge, serrant un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Il la foudroya du regard, c'était une véritable tempête. Il se moquait des gémissements de douleur de celle contre laquelle il dirigeait ses foudres.

-Depuis quelques temps, un rien m'amuse. Un rien, comme toi. Tu es juste... un bon moyen de tester cette fichue armoire. Il sourit.

Elle était terrifiée et c'était excitant. Il était là et dominait enfin Hermione Granger. Il lui faisait peur et tirait un certain plaisir à lire la peur sur son visage. Néanmoins, avant d'entraîner Hermione vers l'armoire, quelque chose attira une nouvelle fois son attention. Son parfum. Cette odeur, il l'avait déjà senti et ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où. Pourtant, après quelque seconde de réflexion, il se retint de reculer. L'amortancia. Il avait déjà senti un parfum de rose dans une fiole d'amortancia, ainsi qu'une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée, celle du parc où Granger passait tout son temps et enfin, l'odeur des parchemins et des livres, cette odeur qui régnait dans la bibliothèque et qui semblait envelopper sans cesse la préfète. Il refusait de prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait. C'était impossible, ce n'était pas ça, la fiole avait tort, lui-même avait certainement tord. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela et il n'avait pas le droit. Ignorant les battements de son cœur et toutes les questions qui commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête, le serpentard releva brutalement la tête de la gryffondor. L'envie de la lâcher était à ce moment-là, aussi forte que le désir d'elle qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois. Cette situation était terrifiante. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça et pourtant. Ils étaient seuls et cette brusque solitude sembla accentuer le peu de distance entre eux. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et fit un pas vers elle, afin de combler le vide.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Murmura le jeune homme, le visage tout contre celui d'hermione.

-Si Pansy ne répond pas à tes attentes, c'est pas mon problème, alors tu dégages tes mains.

-Très bien. Il sourit. J'aurai pu t'épargner... Enfin, je crois.

Il l'agrippa par le bras et serra si fort qu'Hermione n'osa pas tenter de se débattre, par peur d'avoir un membre brisé. Elle le suivie tout en cherchant une issue, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait la jeter dans l'armoire. Elle allait y laisser sa peau, car cette armoire n'était certainement pas en bon état, elle ne devait pas avoir servi depuis plusieurs années et il y avait une raison pour qu'elle soit ici. De son côté, le serpentard faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses désirs tout comme sa colère.

Une fois face à l'armoire, il plaqua la jeune femme contre la porte tout en la tenant fermement par les épaules pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Je me tairai si tu me dis ce que tu fais ici. Cracha Hermione.

-Je déteste qu'on me résiste. Je suis fils unique, disons que je ne connais pas la frustration.

-Alors, je vais te l'apprendre. Quand tu parles de résistance, tu parles du fait que je refuse de répondre à ta question, ou du fait que je ne respire pas aussi fort que toi quand nous sommes aussi proches ? Elle sourit même si elle n'en menait pas large non plus.

En effet, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se contrôler et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Son parfum, son regard révolté et délicat, sa peau diaphane que personne n'avait jamais osé profaner d'aucune sorte, ses lèvres, son corps qui bougeait au rythme du sien sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendent compte. L'atmosphère devenait anxiogène, la salle sur demande semblait se rétrécir de plus en plus. Elle restait là, elle le provoquait, le défiait, le souffle court, les joues rougies par leur petit jeu. Il s'approcha délicatement, elle avança son visage jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent. Puis il se reprit. Il se redressa brusquement, ouvrit la porte de l'armoire en espérant mettre un terme à tout ça, car certaines choses ne devaient pas changer. Il jeta Hermione dans l'armoire à disparaître.

-Malfoy ! Sors-moi de là ! Arrête ! S'il te plait !... Si je sors, je te crève les yeux ! MALFOY !

La rouge et or commença à s'égosiller, à frapper contre la porte, à griffer celle-ci, elle était prête à y laisser ses ongles, mais pas sa vie. Harry et Ron allaient en prendre pour leur grade si elle sortait, mais Malfoy n'allait certainement pas ressortir entier de cette salle. Elle acceptait de subir ses attaques depuis des années sans rien dire, car en réalité malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait, quelque chose restait attirant chez lui, quelque chose qu'elle venait de déceler. Sa colère, son désir de se battre contre elle, de la faire sortir des sentiers battus sur lesquels elle se reposait sans cesse. En se battant contre lui, elle était une autre personne et il trouvait enfin quelqu'un à sa mesure, mais enfant capricieux qu'il était Drago Malfoy ne pouvait le supporter. Mais, elle ne pourrait plus retrouver du plaisir en le mettant à terre si elle ne sortait pas d'ici.

En dehors de l'armoire, Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'armoire, posa sa main sur la porte qui tremblait sous les coups de la gryffondor, il ferma les yeux, tout en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler tout ce qu'il ressentait, pour ne plus penser à rien. Tout sentiment lui était à présent interdit.

-Harmonia nect...

-Malfoy ! Stop ! Arrête, tu sais que cette armoire n'est pas en état, je vais mourir. C'est tout ce que tu vas gagner ! Alors, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

Cette fois, elle suppliait, lui hurlait d'ouvrir. Elle avait peur des espaces clos. Elle lui demandait d'arrêter. Il était tenté d'abréger ses souffrances en la faisant définitivement disparaître, mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable, car plus sa mission avançait plus il comprenait que tuer ne faisait pas partie de lui. Il gagnerait un cadavre et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il l'écouta pleurer, frapper, supplier, griffer le bois, hurler à plein poumons. Pourtant, même si elle cédait enfin, lui aussi se sentait céder sous ses supplications. Il savait à présent qui se trouvait au fond de la fiole d'amortancia et il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Non ce n'était pas juste une potion pour bonne femme, c'était quelque chose de réel et qui fonctionnait visiblement, même pour lui qui avait toujours pensé avoir un cœur de pierre. Il posa sa tête contre la porte et respira tout en l'écoutant, en écoutant son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque coup contre la porte.

Une fois. Une seule et la vie reprendrait son cours.

Il ouvrit la porte. Hermione Granger lui tomba littéralement dessus. Il l'aida à se reveler et la laissa glisser contre lui. Elle tremblait, pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. La peur était donc si dévastatrice, elle pouvait faire autant sur un corps si fragile. Il se sentit devenir lentement la proie de la culpabilité, il sentait les larmes arriver. Il n'avait pas le droit.

-Je te hais, je te jure que je déteste Granger. Murmura Drago à son oreille alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

Elle aurait pu le frapper, mais elle resta contre lui, sans rien faire. La peur ressentie dans cette armoire lui avait retirée toutes ses forces et toute envie de se battre. Sentir l'air diminuer, ne plus pouvoir respirer, se sentir faiblir au point de ne plus avoir la force de se tenir debout, cette peur de ne jamais revoir ce qu'on aime, se dire qu'on ne nous retrouvera jamais, la peur de mourir seule, c'était trop pour une seule personne, trop pour Hermione qui ne parvenait pas à retrouver aucun repère en dehors de la chemise de son homologue contre laquelle se trouvait son visage. Elle s'accrocha à cela pendant un moment pour revenir à la surface, pour parvenir à se relever. La respiration de la jeune femme revint lentement à la normale, alors que celle de son homologue était toujours aussi rapide. L'eau de cologne portée par Drago était agréable et délicate, tout son contraire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller un instant, elle écouta le cœur du serpentard qui semblait ne plus savoir battre et laissa ses mains glisser doucement sur les siennes qui tremblaient encore. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour lui, peut être qu'il pouvait revenir en arrière, être quelqu'un de bien. Elle repensa à la course poursuite et eut des frissons, ses souvenirs allèrent plus loin et lentement elle commença à trouver un sens à leur relation basée sur la violence. L'attraction était réelle, mais s'était toujours cachée, pour se montrer au moment le plus propice, dans cette salle, au moment où il était apparu derrière elle, quand leurs respirations avaient commencé à s'accorder, tout comme leurs cœurs et leurs corps. Pourtant, lorsque le Serpentard bien décidé à la faire sortir, tenta de l'aider à se relever, elle paniqua, la peur de retourner dans cette armoire maudite. Hermione se débattit comme la lionne qu'elle était, mais il la fit taire.

Il souleva le visage de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa avec une passion frôlant l'indécence.

Elle cessa alors de pleurer, son corps tremblait toujours, mais plus de peur. Le pas à ne jamais franchir venait de l'être et elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas dire non, ni à se détacher de lui. Cette personne qui l'avait terrifié durant des années, était devenue celle dont elle ne souhaitait pas se séparer. Le destin avait une façon bien étrange de réunir certaines personnes. Elle cessa de penser à quoique ce soit pour se concentrer sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle laissa son corps agir comme il le voulait. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains sur la nuque du serpentard pour l'attirer toujours plus près elle et s'accrocha à sa chemise de l'autre main.

Drago de son côté n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Sans chercher à se contrôler le moins du monde, il emprisonna la rouge et or entre ses bras pour la garder tout contre lui. Personne ne saurait, il pouvait se le permettre, il ne voulait plus retenir ce qui avait besoin d'être exprimé depuis si longtemps. Il savoura les lèvres de son homologue, apprécia encore et encore son parfum et s'imagina un futur, pendant quelques secondes, car ce futur était révolu avant même d'avoir eu la chance d'exister.

Il se sépara d'elle à bout de souffle, le regard désolé.

-Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas changer. Désolé. Dit-il.

Hermione resta un instant incrédule, puis elle perdit connaissance. Drago l'allongea et posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur son front et en extirpa deux filaments argentés qu'il plaça dans deux flacons. Il la regarda un instant et se permit de caresser sa joue, ses longs cheveux bruns toujours en désordre tout autour de sa tête comme une auréole, mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne à en avoir une, au contraire. Il en profita pour récupérer sa chevalière, elle était dans la poche de la robe de la gryffondor.

Le serpentard porta discrètement Hermione en dehors de la salle, après s'être assuré d'avoir bien arrangé ses souvenirs pour qu'elle se souvienne n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu. Il la laissa comme endormie dans une niche de pierre, puis, sans un regard en arrière, il fila droit vers sa salle commune, car son absence trop longue allait être remarquée.

* * *

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, mais surtout après s'être débarrassé de Pansy toujours aussi stupide, aguicheuse et collante, le jeune homme regarda les deux flacons de souvenirs se disant que seul un Serpentard en aurait été capable. Blaise entra, Drago cacha précipitamment un flacon dans sa poche et garda l'autre en main.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le métis.

-Ça, mon ami. C'est un souvenir de Granger. C'est la tactique de Quidditch qu'elle a mise au point pour Potter.

-Comment tu l'as eu ? Demanda précipitament Blaise, les yeux ronds.

-On s'est encore disputé. Elle a commencé à me gonfler en disant qu'on allait perdre parce qu'elle avait elle-même élaboré la stratégie de l'équipe de bras cassés. Plus tard, je l'ai trouvé en train de dormir dans les jardins. Rien de plus simpe. Elle était trop gonflante, c'était l'occasion parfaite. Elle va en manger l'histoire de Poudlard. Sourit Drago en jouant avec le flacon. Joyeux Noël.

Blaise, bien content de pouvoir enfin écraser les Gryffondor fila en courant chercher la pensine de Rogue, sachant que celui-ci la lui céderait facilement quand il saurait pourquoi elle allait servir.

Discrètement, Drago tira de sa poche l'autre flacon de souvenirs et l'étiqueta « écart » avant de le cacher précieusement au fond d'un tiroir afin de le souvenir de cet instant qui était certainement le dernier moment de bonheur auquel il aurait droit avant longtemps.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit OS t'aura plu. Si c'est le cas, laisse une trace ~ *j'offre des cookies*

Cissy,


End file.
